Under the Deep Cloak of Night
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Do not be afraid of love, princess. Love is beautiful, no matter what form.” This contains shoujouai content. Please be advised.


Under the Deep Cloak of Night

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

* * *

A lifetime of peace could be long and arduous but never would one want it any other way. Peace meant the end of strife and the end of strife meant the soft happiness of true living. Yet there was always that lingering thought, that what if, that plagues even the most tranquil person. Humanity had always learned to adapt and adapt it did to a quiet and serene lifestyle. 

But there was always some who longed for a little excitement in their lives. One who would purposely go a little faster in the slow lane or tumble down a hill when there were steps that could be taken. Green grass flowed gently in the wind, seemingly like a great green sea in the mirage of crystal tiers and white blooming flowers. The tumbler let loose the great breath that she had been holding and laughed deeply from her diaphragm.

Her long pink hair had tangled around her slim young body and so she just continued to sit there, looking deep into the sky. She fell back, allowing her red eyes to take in the sight of the great cavernous moon. Home away from home, she thought. Well, technically. The history of the moon was as colorful as a brilliant rainbow but bloody as well. Massacres had happened there, such as the young woman could never imagine.

Mother told her tales of that kingdom, stories of intrigue and grand balls. It had been a time for love and enchantment. Usagi Small Lady Serenity blew the tangles of her long bangs from her eyes. Momma and Papa met at a masked ball, she thought. Serenity, NeoQueen of this Crystal Tokyo, still often held balls of the same nature. More so since Usa had turned eighteen. The Queen hoped her only daughter would find love much in the same manor as she did.

But it was not to be. Usa went to the balls as a dutiful daughter should but no suitor ever caught her eye. She herself caught many but she was a beautiful willowy girl who was turning into a mature woman. Slender curves had replaced the gawky limbs and grace had taken route where awkwardness had thrived. Long limbs stretched themselves out on the warm grassy plain and she sighed with content.

Usa didn't resent her mother for doing what she did. She understood why a suitor must to be chosen, as she was the crown heir to the throne and future yielder to the ginzuishou. There were pressures that no one had meant to push upon her. There was no room for love in her world.

Once long ago she thought she had been touched by the tender emotion. Love was as fleeting then as it was now. Usa smiled ruefully. Despite her longevity at the time, she had still been a child and a child's heart knew nothing of true love. Love for a mother and father yes, but romantic love was unreachable. Besides, Helios was a priest of Elysion and priests were not allowed to marry. She could ask her father to lift the celibacy rule if she wanted to but as the years went by Usa felt her feelings slip away.

The memory of Helios still put a smile on her face but her heart had matured and she no longer felt the same. Usa sighed, watching the sun dip lower and lower into the magenta horizon. Deep colors of red and orange painted the sky as Venus took her proper place as the evening star. Usa heard a slight rustling behind her and looked back with a smile.

"I suppose mother is looking for me, "she said with a tiny bit of resignation. The older woman laughed slightly and lowered herself down to the ground beside her. Her silky black tresses merged with Usa's pale pink, creating a masterpiece of light and dark.

"No, your mother understands your need for privacy. She just sent me to give you this, "the dark haired girl replied, handing her a silky envelope with the royal crest. It was an invitation to yet another ball. Usa hoisted herself up into a sitting position.

"Did you get one too, Hotaru? "she asked, scanning the gothic script. Hotaru nodded and pulled out her own. Under the dark blanket of the sky, the two girls sat silently for a few moments and enjoyed the finality of the day. Soon the Sol had completely disappeared and the Moon ruled the heavens alone. Usa sighed.

"What's the matter, Usa? "Hotaru asked, leaning slightly towards the girl. The princess only looked out desolately into the horizon, where Crystal Tokyo proper sat majestically and stoically in the inky darkness. Sentry men were starting to light the lanterns surrounding the expansive grounds and soon the palace gleamed like a brilliant star.

"Oh it's nothing really, just these balls, "Usa said. "Mother and Father want me to pick a suitable husband but the men I meet are nothing but a boring lot. I want so much to make them proud but I'm afraid what they expect of me and what I expect of myself are quite different."

"Usa, your parents will love you no matter what." Usa knew deep down Hotaru was right and shot a sidelong glance at her best friend. She had grown into a dark beauty, her hair a shadowy river and her violet eyes like a dying flower. She resembled much of Mistress 9 yet she was as gentle as ever. The two girls had been friends for centuries, becoming even closer as the past decade had trailed along.

It was always Hotaru that confused Usa so. She had never thought of herself as a lesbian but as the years lingered on the more she felt comfort and happiness with the mysterious girl. It was fear that kept her secret locked away deep within her heart like a treasure chest. Tears choked her eyes as she realized how much Hotaru meant to her and how it would hurt so much if she drove her away.

A slender hand reached out and grasped Usa by the shoulder. A tear crept its way along her rosy cheek and Hotaru reached out to flick it away. The touch made Usa become rigid, her emotions running in overdrive. Before she could help it, tears made torrential rivers along her face and Hotaru pulled her into a soft hug.

Usa was overwhelmed by the sensations that were attacking her fragile young heart. Hotaru was so soft and womanly, smelling like a great garden of flowers. Her dark hair felt like silk upon her bare skin and she emanated a velvety heat. Usa was soon trembling in the dark and pulled away, scared she would reveal too much.

Usa stood, pulling up the folds of her gown and running barefoot in the soft emerald grass. She needed to get away from Hotaru, before she would do something she would later regret. Usa was greeted by the cool evening air, chilling her to the bone and dampening her hair with moisture. In the corner of her eye she saw rain clouds approaching with a deadly speed.

Soon a torrential downpour had drenched her yet she continued running, trying to get away from herself. Beyond the pitter patter of the droplets she heard the musical breath of another runner. Never looking back she continued to race on until she was enveloped into a soft embrace under a large oak tree.

Stiff nipples pressed into her back and soft hands encircled her waist. She stood still, breathing heavily from her sprint and allowed her heart to slow to its normal pace. Soon the two had stopped trembling and steam poured into the rainy night.

"Usa." Hotaru's voice was soft like a dove in the darkness. Usa allowed herself to be turned around and she stared into Hotaru's endless midnight eyes. "Usa, why do you run from me?"

"I… I…, "came her reply but she couldn't trust herself to speak. Hotaru's eyes had snared her and she felt love bloom in her heart, spreading into her limbs like a wildfire. A hushed blush settled into her cheeks. This was nothing like her time with Helios, this was new and raw. She had been set ablaze but the mere touch of this woman.

"Do not be afraid of love, princess. Love is beautiful, no matter what form." Rain thundered down around the two women but the majestic tree sheltered them from it. Humidity wound them into a tight cozy cocoon and Hotaru leaned her head forward.

Deep in the wet night, Hotaru's dark lips locked with Usa's pale ones. Soft like a rose petal, Usa returned the kiss with a slight hesitation but then let herself be immersed in the wonderful feelings the kiss was creating. Her hand rose up as if in a trance and entangled itself in Hotaru's rich hair and the other took its place at her waist. Time stood still as the magic of the night gave them both the courage to continue.

The kiss deepened and Usa felt the shock of Hotaru's tongue against her own, exploring gently in unknown territory. She tastes like honey and milk, Usa thought with a slight muffled moan. Suddenly it was too much for the both of them and they toppled to the soaking ground.

Long locks of wet hair spread a blanket along the ground, shielding them from the mud. Usa's hot cheeks relished the cool air that the separation induced but yearned for nothing more than to feel Hotaru's lips upon her own. She reached up and brought the older woman down, pressing their lips firmly together.

Her mother had explained to her when she became a woman the joys of making love. Wait for the right person, she had cautioned back then. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the feelings that true love could bring to the flesh.

Usa gave an experimental tug on Hotaru's nipples, making the slim girl moan into her mouth. She ran her hands along the trim supple surface of Hotaru's back, sneaking her hands into the other girl's garments. She was rewarded with soft smooth skin. Breast to breast they were now pressed and their hearts had begun an intricate dance. Soon, they were beating to same rhythm and Usa knew then it was true love.

It was too cold to remove their clothing so Hotaru spread her violet cloak over them. Hands latched playfully onto Usa's breast causing her to gasp and soon the hands had taken control of her emotions. Hands stealthily crept down her flat stomach only to stop at the base of her soft pink curls.

As the sensations came barreling at her like a locomotive, Usa forgot everything around except Hotaru's hands. Peaking she slipped into soft darkness as Hotaru's lips found her own and she succumb to the pulsing slumber of satisfaction.

* * *

Watching from afar, two solitary figures watched the two lovely young women sleep the night away under the heavy cloak. The blond woman reached out to grasp the frailer one's hand. She turned her aquamarine head up with a smile and squeezed gently, watchingtheir adopted daughter enjoy the first awakenings of true love. They slipped back into the darkness, allowing the women to have their privacy and headed back towards the palace.

* * *

Usa was nervous about a ball for the first time. She had spent extra time on her looks that evening. She wore a deep pink dress with a deep sweep of cleavage and her locks were swept up in their usual style. She watched Hotaru step into the ballroom, her deep violet dress swaying beautifully as she walked towards her. Usa reached out and took her lovers hand. 

"This is it, "she whispered into Hotaru's ear, her heart beating erratically. Hotaru squeeze her hand tightly with encouragement.

"Don't worry, love. Your parents will love you no matter what." With that, Usa took up what courage she had and started towards her parents with Hotaru in tow. She took a deep breath and prepared to introduce her parents to her intended.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
